my freedom
by Emilie-Kait
Summary: Emilia Clyde a simple blacksmiths daughter who has lost her voice, after her mothers death, is invited to a ball in the duke's mansion because of her beauty. the duke's son is very attracted to her, but when a handsome pirate runs into her she starts to find her courage to speak. what will happen when she looks and acts like a man aboard the pearl. 1st chap. is actually 4 chaps.
1. Chapter 1

this story is based on a story called "Learning how to run" by NoReins-XO please read it first, it's amazing and a lot of my story is based on it. I do have the author's permission and I'm trying to mix it up so I'm not completely taking the ideas...so with no further ado my story "_my freedom_"

* * *

_chapter one: _

**James the son of the duke...**

"Emilia come down, we have something very important to talk about" my father calls to me. I walk half way down the steps, a place were you can see who's standing at the door but they can't see you, and can not believe my eyes, the duke is in our home! I put a bit more grace in my step, I am just as smart, just as elegant, and just as beautiful as any rich woman in this town, I don't want be seen as less of a woman because father is not as rich as the governor or the admiral.

"there she is" the duke exclaims as I am on the second the last step. I look to the bottom of my dress, the seam is ripped to shreds, mother never taught me to sew before she died, my hair is frazzled because I could not find my brush and I just simply pulled the tangled mess in to a braid. The duke walks over to me and carefully pulls up my head up to were I look him in the eyes and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"were will you be if all you see in this world is the ground" he playfully mocks.

"she doesn't really speak more then one word answers, after her mothers passing" my father tells him.

"yes, I heard few people tell me that" the duke answers bluntly. he walks around behind me and un-braids my hair, I wince.

the duke chuckles "do not fret, the maid will fix this tonight."

"t-tonight?"I ask

"yes!" my father tells me

"my son has seen you in the market reading and thought you very beautiful" the duke continues, "he has asked me to through a ball in your honor so that he can learn more of you than your looks." again the duke speaks in a very blunt tone, but father looks pleased so I continued on with my mouth shut. I nodded,"thank you" I don't believe that the duke likes my father.

"you and your father shall accompany me back to my home so that, you may pick a dress, have alteration done, do your hair, and be ready for tonight!"

"yes sir! "my father answers for me, that kind of bugs me but I guess its his job when I choose to say very little, some times I wish I could speak my mind but I know that no one will understand, I think what the king and everyone of high power below him are doing something wrong, I've seen lord becket slap a colored man before when he was still living, I knew it was wrong, that man was no different from me or becket, I think I understand why some people commit to piracy! We were in the carriage going to the dukes mansion in a matter of seconds.

I picked a beautiful little blue silk over-dress with a simple cotton under-dress and pink lace to tie the two sides of the over-dress together. the maid brushed my hair a lot! I brought my hair over my shoulder and looked at her in the mirror, confused.

"sorry miss, it's just that your hair is so beautiful!" I smiled and she started to pin up my hair when she was finished she messed around with my bangs, she finally huffed giving up on them!

I made a "uh" noise and she turned back around to look at me, I began to braid my bangs and pin them behind the hair that still hung down in complicated curls. she figured out what I was doing and helped. we actually ended up un-doing my hair and changing it a lot because we were bored, finally some of the dukes family came and I was called down, by that time my hair was curled and hung down loose and free, with my bangs twisted and pined behind my head. I slipped on my over-dress and my shoes, the maid helped lace it. "thank you,"

"oh so she does talk," the maid laughed

"I talk," I nodded, " to the mirror"

"well instead of the mirror, why don't you find a friend," she was still fiddling with the lace.

"I should" I told her.

"okay" she said turning me toward the mirror

"wow!" I couldn't believe my eyes, I-I looked stunning. I hugged the maid. I walked out of my room and down the hall as slowly as I could, so many thoughts run through my head, but all vanished when the duke's family's faces went from neutral to amazed, his son, James stepped forward and offered me his hand I took it, he looked me up and down I thought he stopped at my chest a bit to long as he licked his lips, but maybe that's what rich people do?

* * *

_chapter 2:_

**Payton Smithson**

after most of the guest arrived James invited me to go to the beach with him. he asked simple yes or no questions;

"do you like the house?"

"yes"

"father, you see him as a good man"

"Yes"

he stopped and pulled me a little closer to him "and me, you like me"

"yes"

"well, I like you a lot" I felt his hand ease down south of my back

"no!" I said as I pulled his hand away.

"come on,no one has to know!" he whined

"NO!" he grabbed me again but I pulled away and ran back to the party, I heard him calling for me to come back, I looked back and laughed in till I ran into either a wall, a very strong man, or a woman with metal breast! I saw big brown eyes looking down at me and heard a husky voice say "are alright love?" he had caught me and was standing me upright.

"well" I laughed "that's one way to say hello" the ruff looking man laughed too.

"yes it is" I heard James say angrily "James Roberts duke in waiting,_who _are you?" he asked the man.

the man told him "Payton Smithson." he smiled at me "I believe it's your turn dale"

"Em-" James interrupts me "Emilia soon to-" Mr. Smithson interrupts him, "I believe the _lovely _woman was trying to speak, go on"

finally I get to say, "Emilia Clyde" James grabs me and takes me to dance. we had been dancing for an hour when I notice that his friend is dancing with a blonde woman much prettier than me, James and his friend notice too. then tried to switch partners, but their little trick ended with James having the pretty blonde, his friend having no one and me once again in the arms of the ruff looking man. we start to do this tango that made everyone stop and watch us. the tango ended with me some what on the floor and everyone cheering as he pulls me back up.

I laugh and now that we are actually doing ballroom dance, I lean close to him and whisper so that only he can hear me say, "I've got a feeling that your name isn't really Payton Smithson"

"lets take walk" he says

"how" I ask

"watch and learn" he tells me. he changes the direction we were turning in the dance and twirls me widely in till we are at the door, then he takes my hand and we run to the beach, laughing the entire time!

* * *

_chapter 3:_

**the beach...**

finally we were far enough away from the ball and we walked. "Payton" talked about how he sailed around the world. he had been so many places!

"Lucky" I shyly commented, "so what is your real name Mr. Smithson?"

he smiled slightly and sighed, "thinking on it, it might be best if you don't know" with that he grabbed my hand and escorted me back to the party. James was waiting, "there you are!" he beamed. pulling me in at arms length, gawking at my chest almost. the mystery man was leaving. I pulled away from James and ran after him, "Payton! wait!" he turned around and I hugged him, pulled away and said, "please don't leave so soon!"

he laughed," love, I was suppose to be back on the ship _five_ hours ago, the captain is most likely very mad at me."

I laughed as well. James seeing that the man and I are some what close walked down and put an arm around my waist. I curled into his arm and put my hand on his chest, maybe he wasn't that bad. still looking at the man I said, "well, good bye then Mr. Smithson." he smiled, "good luck to you two." he smiled at us and told James, "don't let this one get away, even though she's Australian, she's still beautiful." I gave him a look and he smiled at me.

James and I danced for awhile talking to each other as we did so, in till my father asked for a word with me. "I'm very proud of you, you've really opened up since we've been here!" my father beamed. I hadn't realized it and was surprised the mystery man was the one I needed to find my courage to speak again.

I smiled at the maid who had taken care of me and said, "I guess I only needed a friend."

"James is that friend?" my father asked happily.

I sighed, "no, James is a friend, but he isn't the friend that I needed to open up to, the man who just left is, Mr. Smithson, I wish you could've meet him but he needed to get back to the ship he was employed on."

my father looked at me and smiled, "well it is still a good thing that you are talking again!"

* * *

chapter 4:

we stayed at the dukes mansion for weeks. no one ever talked of the party or if James still fancied me. that was in till the other day. I walked down the steps to the kitchen. I heard people talking as I was just about to enter, "Yes! of course I know she would be delighted!" my father said very happily. I smiled and lean against the frame of the door and kept listening, "lets just be sure first please Mr. Clyde." the duke was still very blunt with my father, as if he only had to put up with him, not think of him as a friend. I rushed to the other room and found a book, picking up and sitting down pretending to read it. I caught a few words in it and one of them was "captain" the other one was "Blackbeard"

"Mrs. Clyde?" I heard James call for me

"in here" I called back quiet, and a bit mousey. I fake smile as James walks in the room. the duke beams at this, "well, we we're thinking, James and you know each other much more and we are hoping-"

"that you and Mr. Roberts could be married by fall." my father said very happily. father and the duke looked at me awaiting my answer, James stared at my chest...pig!

I thought quickly about what I would say next, "I don't know, James you are a good friend but, I can not marry you, I'm very sorry" I told them. I gave them a reassuring smile.

"fine then!" James gave me an evil glare and the duke began to speak with my father, "triple the negotiated amount, she WILL marry my son!"

"agreed." my father shook the dukes hand.

"beg pardon?" I ask

"James is your fiancé" my father told me firmly, "and you will marry him, the sooner the better!"

"I will not, I do not love this man, this is my choice!" I firmly say back.

" no it isn't, I'll have the minister come as soon as the family can, and you are marrying James, consider yourself, Mrs. Roberts!" the duke tells me. I look in shock as the duke pulls a coin purse and gives it to my father, "pleasure doing business with you sire" my father offers as he leaves he calls over his shoulder, "she's all your...ha ha ha, I'M RICH!" I still sat there not believing my father just sold me. the duke and James left me with my thoughts. I heard a bird chirp and noticed a white robin!

* * *

A/N: sorry I just figured out how to add more chapters and had to much already wrote out so here the first four chapters of _my freedom. _I just have to type and edit and I should have about five more chapters coming in a week


	2. (acually chapter 5)

the bird flew in and sat on the table next to me and chirped again. I picked it up and I went to my room and stayed there thinking as a watched the ships leave the bay and come to it. the bird chipped in its cage happily. I needed to go back to my home, I wanted to know why my father sold me to the duke. I carefully slipped out. as I neared my home I saw my father, drunk, he slipped in between the dress shop and his shop, I followed him. there was a secret room! I watched him as he walked in and he started talking to the beautiful dresses that were in the room, "see Edith, I didn't let you get me," he chuckled, "you wouldn't give me money after I married you so I sold our daughter ha I got you strumpet, dumb poor admiral's sister, I got the money I wanted!" he walked out and I remained in my hiding spot in till I was sure that he was gone for good. I walked into the room as I did so I heard paper being crumbled up, I looked around and then looked under my foot, I pulled the thin parchment from the floor boards and realized that it was a letter for me, from my mother, it read;

_dear Emilia,_

I_ hope this letter finds you, safely. the man you know as your father is not your real father, we met after your real father_ died_ at sea. I was shunned in the first place because I was suppose to marry the governor's son, but I chose a sailor. after his death, Mr. Clyde took me in I though I had fallen in love once again but his love was a lie, after he realized that I was the admiral's sister but I had no money he acted like I wasn't there, in till you were old enough to realize that he was being unkind, he started being the man I fell in love once again in till I caught him making a deal with James Roberts the first, I confronted him and he threatened me. I understand how Mr. Clyde can be and I'm sorry it went this far but I can not take it any more, I'm sorry I let myself get sick I know I'm dyeing and I'm giving you an escape in a trunk in the left corner of the room is some pirate clothing, a tri-hat, a sword, and a pistol, please DO NOT cut your hair, hide your hair in the hat, Mr. Clyde will find you unless you become a pirate, be careful, I love you so so much!_

_ love mother._

the clothing was not made for a woman, the breeches fit ok, the shirt hid my curves, the boots were a little to big. I grabbed the clothing, left and went back to the mansion, up to my room, to the window and watched the ocean. my mother was telling me to _run away from my problems?_

a little after sunset I saw a slight movement and noticed a man in a little dingy, he was quite odd, his graying hair was pulled into a pony-tail at the nape of his neck, and he had mutant chops. I laugh as I watch him fumble as the tide pulled the dingy out and he rowed it back in, he'd just get to the shore and the tide would pull him out once again! I decided to go help him. I quietly slipped out through the garden, I was just scrawny enough to slip through the bars of the garden gate and on to a cobble stone road that led to the docks.

as I neared him I called out, "having a hard time getting your boat to shore?"

he called back, " ya, be a gent an' 'elp me!" as he got close enough to help him, I did it took awhile but we finally got the boat to the shore. when we did he realized that I was a woman, "oh! Mrs. yer soaked to the bone! come I'll buy yer a meal at the cap'ns daughter, its a pub, but a nice one"

"thanks!" I responded. we walked and talked. the older man was really nice. we went in the pub and I saw him, the mystery man. I smiled, "Mr. Smithson, you sure, there isn't any where else you should be, like I don't know on a certain ship?" I asked him.

"nope!" he responded. as it turns out Mr. Smithson was meeting with the man who offered to buy me a meal, after i finished my meal and the two men finished their own. we talked as we walked to the beach

"so whens the wedding?" mystery man asked.

"wedding?" mutant chop man questioned.

"yeah I'm suppose to marry 'James Roberts the second duke in waiting' " I tell him.

"you don't sound to happy about that" the mystery man comments.

"I need to get back to the mansion" I tell them and leave to go down the path.

"you didn't answer my question" the mystery man calls.

I tell him, "I'm not going to."

"fine then!" he starts fake pouting. which is very cute when he does it. I slipped back through the gate and went quickly to my room. I ran into James in the hall. "Emilia! where have you been, your a mess-a beautiful mess!" he caught himself.

"I was in the garden" I tell him as he should already know.

"well don't...tell me where your going next time" James said firmly. this angered me a little. he is not my keeper! I calm myself down and ask, "why is that, no one is going to get near me in the garden, the wall out there seems ten feet high!?" James slapped me and growled, "I own you! do as I say!" he grabbed my arm and roughly led me to my room.

...

"so that was the girl?" Mr. Gibbs questioned.

"yes, wonder how hard it would be to kidnap 'er" I answer

"cap'n!" Mr. Gibbs calls apparently shocked


	3. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey so I'm finally writing chapter 6, I'm sorry for taking so long but I didn't think anyone was reading it and that I was wasting my time but...I'm writing this chapter any ways so please if you like this review and if you don't like it tell me why you hate it, send me hate mail, send me love mail, I don't really care, just let me know that you took the time to at least glance at my story! okay freaking out moment over and on the chapter**

_ooOoo_

I'm through with that cruel man! a bit after the church bells struck nine, I slip on the pirate clothing, hide my hair in my hat, I would've cut it but I can't ruin my beautiful red hair per my mother's wishes. after all that, I slip the boots on, and climb through the window. I was forbidden to dine with James and his father, so I walked to the pub with what little money I had. I sat at the bar and order a meal and a bottle of rum, I figured that if I actually were crewed on a pirate ship I would have to drink the vile stuff. the barmaid came back with my food and my rum. I finished the meal with ease and almost drank the vile liquor. I pulled the cup to my lips and sat it right back down.

"you going to drink that?" a familiar voice ask.

"no sir" I tell him doing my best to hide the fact that I was a girl. I slide the glass on down to him, he catches it with ease.

"boy!" I look to him "your mother know your here" he questions

"my, mothers dead" I responded.

"pity, sister?" he ask quickly.

"only child" I responded.

"ah...what about your girl" he ask.

"don't have one, what about you?" I ask

"nope, not enough time in the day, an the ship and help'n the cap'n comes first" he responds.

"what's your name" I ask.

"Mr. Gibbs," he answers.

"your captain isn't hiring, is he" I ask.

"well your hired, so what do you think?" I heard my mystery man ask.

"I think; what do you need me to do first captain..." I ask.

"sparrow," he answered. next thing I knew I was setting sail on the black pearl.


	4. Chapter 7

**A/N: please please please review i'm doing my best to post more chappies as fast as i can but 8th grade is HARD!**

**okay, okay on with the 7th chapter,**

"Mitchel!" the captain calls to me.

I turn to him and ask, "aye sir"

you'll be having the night shift in the crows nest in till we get to Tortuga!"

I look to the seemingly flimsy rope, "A-aye sir" I finally stutter out. he gives me a strange look as he heads back to the helm, he shoos Mr. Gibbs away. I walk to the rope ladder and start to climb. I was in the crows nest as the sun was setting most of the crew had retired to bed, only cotton stood at the helm, with out his parrot. I climbed down the rope and cat walked to the helm, cotton looked at me as if I were strange, " you wouldn't mind if I went for a swim, would you?" I asked him. he was surprised that my voice was feminine. I took off my hat and my shirt to revile my hair in which I have decided is more auburn brown then red and the rags that restricted my curves just enough that I would seem not to have them. I place my hat on the ground and fold my shirt, looking back to cotton I tell him, "now don't breath a word of this, the crew might have a little to much fun with me actually being a woman." I slip off my boots and jump into the water. it's refreshing and I am so glad I did it, I mean I might have just scared cotton a little but if I didn't tell someone my secret I might have exploded! I slipped back on to the ship after a few minutes but was surprised that it was not cotton at the helm...

**A/N: sorry the chapters short but I kind of wanted to leave you with a cliff hanger and a question... who should also find out Emilia's secret (other than cotton)**

**A. _captain sparrow_**

**B._ Mr. Gibbs_**

**_ or_**

**C. _Glenn (the 12 year old cabin boy)? first 10 to review has there pick of whom in the story. oh and I promise I will never, ever again make a short chapter again, they will all be nice and long _**


	5. Chapter 8

**A/N: Finally! per more than one persons request I give you my freedom Chapter 8... wait a minute..."jack stop leaning over my shoulder, your breath smells horrible!" **

**"did you tell them how handsome I am?" **

**"no..."**

**"can you?"**

**"no..."**

**"why not!"**

**"cuz, your not"**

** "you don't think I'm handsome?"**

**"nope!" **

**"then why are you writing a fan fiction about me?"**

**"because I like being on ships and most importantly the ocean"**

**"well then,you know luv I do own a-" **

**"Captain sparrow please remove your hand from my shoulder, before I kick you really hard were no man wants to be kicked" **

**sorry readers, now as I was saying; without further ado the 8th chapie of my freedom**

**"hey! what does this button do?" **

**"JACK DONT TOUCH THAT!"**

ooOoo

I slip back on the ship and realize that cotton was no longer at the helm. I hide behind some cargo that never got put below deck. thank god he had his back to me, why was the captain at the helm so late at night...maybe he never noticed me. I watch as Mr. Gibbs walked up to the captain. "thinking?" he ask.

"yes" the captain answers.

"yer okay?" Gibbs ask.

"yeah" he answers.

"if it's quite alright with you, what did you want her for anyways cap'n?" Gibbs ask. there's another girl. even though I had only ran into him a couple of times I thought of my 'Payton Smith' on a regular basest, I thought I had fallen in love, but he loves someone else, I was about ready to cry, when I heard Gibbs ask, "well how'd ya meet 'er" this I want to hear maybe I can make him love me some how if I know why he loves her so much.

"I had heard a rumor that Angelica was engaged so I when to port Bain to see if such said rumors were true, they were, I noticed a party so I went to see if they had any liquor, they didn't, as I was leaving she ran into me, she mumbled something about running into a woman with metal breast we talked a little and her fiancée got in the middle of our conversation, he stole her away and then tried to trade her for some blonde woman, so I took her back, we danced a little then ran off to the beach" I realized the captain was talking about me, "she was _very_ beautiful, breath taking actually" I smiled to my self, he thought I was breath taking?

"I'm sorry she was gone already cap'n, maybe going to Tortuga and get'n a strumpet will help" Gibbs answers. the captain mumbles some thing inaudible. Gibbs shoots him a questioning look and says, "two more days to deicide who'll yer be given yer business to!" Gibbs leaves. I watch the captain for a bit longer, he starts to hum, he's humming the song that was playing when we were doing that tango. maybe I could tell him the truth...

I sigh as I scrub the deck, I realized that I can't tell the captain who I actually am, I almost did last night , in till he grabbed his rum and left, I emerged from my hiding place. put my clothes back on, I walked to his cabin, about to knock, then I heard him talking to his self, "no...no, NO! I can not love her," I heard him fall onto his bed, "why does she half to be so beautiful, why couldn't she have been there!?" I went back to the crows nest, my courage once again, lost. I continue to scrub the deck, finally giving up on it I find my self looking at the captain, he looks like he's talking to himself again, he sees me and calls, "what are you gawking at sailor!?" I turn back to my work "everyone is going to think I have something for the captain, or there going to think Mitchel does!" I think to my self. as I felt their eyes burning into the back of my head.

ooOoo

"why am I still thinking about Emilia, I can't get her pretty blue eyes out of my head!" I think to me lone some.

_"because she's beautiful" _that little voice in the back of me head, tells me,_ "and you love her."_

"I do not!" I tell him. I notice that strange sailor I picked up in port Bain looking at me, "what are you gawking at sailor?!" I ask but before I could get my answer Glenn, who for some reason was up in the crows nest annoying Cotton calls, "ship to port side, coming up fast!"

Gibbs ask, "what colors is she fly'n"

"non-" Glenn try's to answer but I cut him off, "ready the canons," I command.

the battle starts and there's bullets and cannon balls flying ever which way. the pearl is winning though, the other ship surrenders and I send the crew to their pillaging. just as they were coming back and the other ship was sailing away, "Payton!" I heard a female voice call.

I heard a gun shot and was pushed out of the way. the bullet went right through Mitchel's side and he or should I say shehit the ground, and that she was _Emilia. _I picked her up wedding style and took her down below to the galley half the crew followed. as I set her on the table I noticed that her shirt had to be removed to get to the wound.

"Mr. Gibbs get them out of here!" I called motioning to the crew. as Gibbs herded them out I called, "get to work with the repairs!"

I pulled the shirt off to clean the wound to find that she was smart enough to wrap her chest area with old rags to conceal her curves. I grab my dagger and began to dig the bullet out, she moans in pain and starts to arch her back I push her back down and hold her firmly with my other hand. that man just barely missed her vital organs, she starts to try and kick me in her unconscious state. I move out of the way of her legs and continue to try and dig the bullet out, finally it comes out. I clean the wound, Emmy's moans of pain became whimpers of pain, I finish cleaning the wound and slip my own shirt over her, the large v-cut in it would have, on a normal basest shown her beautiful curves, but as I said before she was smart enough to conceal them with rags. I pick her back up and take her to my cabin, laying her gently on the bed.

"I'll be, the reason you couldn't kid-nap her was because she was at the pub, then she ended up on the pearl voluntarily!" I heard Mr. Gibbs say.

"funny thing, fate is," I answer. so that's why she was gawking at me. 


	6. Chapter 9

**thanks to Little Ol' me, piratesoftheCaribbean1720, Con. Grazia (by the way I adore your name!)**

**"dale, just admit that I'm handsome!"**

**"jack I do not believe your handsome, your actually much more good looking than most of the men I know... but your not all the way to handsome, yet!"**

**"oh no I'm very handsome, readers if you think that I AM handsome, please tell this girl because she doesn't know a handsome man when she see's one!"**

**"fine then it's a contest, readers either vote** _3_** if jack is handsome, or vote **_/3 _**if he's not exactly handsome but still very good looking and if you he's completely ugly vote** _:( _**."**

**" no one is going to vote **_:( _**!"**

**"maybe not Jackie boy, but you'd be surprised..." **

**on to the story!**

* * *

it all flashed in my mind, seeing the man cock the gun and point it straight at the captain, me running to push him out of the way, I don't know why but in that moment I called him _Payton. _I felt the comfy pillows and the soft bed, my dress tangled around my legs, and someone next to me. wait what! why am I in a dress?! I open my eyes to see jack next to me and yes, I was in a crimson dress, the rags concealing my curves were still there, as were my pants.

ooOoo

(Jacks prov two hours earlier)

"Mr. Gibbs, take the helm," I command. the images of Emilia still fresh in my mind. I slip into my cabin, she still lay there. I was worn out, I hadn't slept, I was managing the pearl and watching over Emilia.

_"oh, Jackie..." _that voice called to me from the back of my head, in a sing-song voice.

"what do you want?" I ask it

_"same as you!" _he tells me

"I'm not doing that to her" I answer

_"why not, even if she leaves because of it, you would've gotten what you want, what you've been wanting since you met her, she shouldn't wake for days, remember she's in a coma..."_ he claims.

"you are correct on that one mate" I tell the evil little voice as I inch closer to poor Emilia. I slip my shirt off her and lift her by the small of her back to remove the rags, "NO!" I tell the voice I re-wrap the rags. remembering that there was a ship that we pillaged which had a trunk filled with dresses on it, I leave my cabin. I grab Emilia a crimson red dress and walk back to the cabin, thank calypso the crew was not awake. I slip back in the cabin and pull the dress on her, she looked beautiful, this I couldn't resist, I lay on the bed next to her, being mindful of her injuries I pull her closer to me. I couldn't help but smile as I felt her warm breath on my chest, nor could I help my little friend becoming...more friendly.

ooOoo

(back to Emilia's prov)

I felt the captain stir next to me. I closed my eyes and pretend to be asleep, I didn't know why, and still don't.

"hmm, morning luv." I heard him mumble as he crawled out of bed. I felt him pull the dress off me "what is he doing!" I thought to my self. "sorry love, need to clean your wounds, but I can't say I that I don't like the view" he laugh. he cleaned my wounds and re-dressed me. I barely opened my eyes and noticed that he was sitting at his desk with his back turned away from me. "Jack do you always talk to me when you do that," I ask. my voice was barely audible, and jack didn't hear me, I sat up slowly it didn't hurt very much but it still pained me, I stood and I was just about to be standing next to jack when I tripped. "Emilia!" I heard jack call. everything went black once again.


	7. Chapter 10

**right, on to the story btw Rob is a crew member, either I'm reminding you (and myself) or I'm just now saying this, but the story I set _after_ "on stranger tides" **

* * *

I awoke in the crows nest...it was a dream? "Yes! a dream." I reinsured myself. I remember what really happened; I went to tell the captain that I was the Emilia he saw at the party, when I heard him taking about me so I went back to the crows nest and I must've fallen asleep, but I don't remember... that's when I saw it, a _black _robin, it chirped and flew away. "this is not possible" I said out loud taking my hat off. why had that happened? so many questions no time to answer then because...

"Mitchel!" the captain called for me. I throw my hat back on quickly, making sure that I hide every last strand of my hair.

"aye sir!" I respond.

"get down here, now!" he sounded very angry. I climbed down the rigging, I noticed Gibbs and cotton. cotton was desperately trying to acted out something then saw me, he started pointing madly. I smirked as the captain grabbed my arm and pulled me to where Gibbs and cotton were standing. he lets go of my arm and balls his fist in frustration,

"we have no idea what-so-ever what's wrong with this poor bloke, but we do know that it has something," the captain tells me, "to do with you" cotton starts to nod with-out haste. everyone stared at me awaiting my answer, "I've already lied to them enough" I thought to myself. so I told them the half-truth,

"I left my post, went swimming a few hours ago, then I fell asleep, that probably what he's trying to tell you." I answer. so the mute tried to snitch on me...

"you may go" the captain tells Gibbs and cotton, "and you" the captain looks at me, "come!" he walks to his cabin and I follow. "what did I get myself into!" I thought to myself. he opened the door and stepped aside to let me enter first, the look of pure hatred on his face, terrified me and I didn't hide that fact as I looked into his deep brown eyes. he slammed the door behind me as he entered. I jumped and caught my breath as I turned to face him once again.

"please cap-" I started to beg.

"shut it!" he tells me, then he started to laugh as he went to a small cabinet in the room. he tossed me a bottle of rum, "your not in trouble, I did the same thing, on my father's ship when I was your age" he told me, "go get some rest!"

"aye sir" I replied, how old did he think I was

ooOoo  
(the next night)

I knocked on the old mahogany door, I heard the captain tell me to come in.

"ah, and what can I do for you Michal" he was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up and a bottle of rum in his hand. I sit down in the seat across from him.

"how old to you think I am?" I ask.

he takes a sip of rum and tells me, "four-teen?" I laugh and he gives me a puzzled look.

"captain" I tell him,"I'm twenty-five" he chokes on his rum then looks at me,

"beg pardon?" he asked. I laugh again.

"I was born October 8th-" I started to tell him.

"two years after me" he finishes my sentence, now it was my turn to be confused.

"what?" I ask.

he laughs, god I _love _that deep laugh, " _I _was born _October 8th, _apparently two years before you, better go get some rest, we'll be in Tortuga by morning."

"goodnight then captain" I tell him. he nods and I leave.

_**(Rob's pov 30 minutes later, yes for real this time, Emilia is not dreaming!)**_

"I need more rum!" I say to myself. I sigh captain had me working the helm tonight, I walked below deck to get me another bottle. "wonder if that Mitchel-" I stop dead in my tracks, and slowly backed up and ran to get the captain, but the deicide against it, now I can have a little fun, Mitchel is a woman...

* * *

**oh snap! **

**"that son of a b-"**

**"Jack! I'm trying my hardest to make this suitable for children, NO cussing!"**

**"why not, that creep is trying to rape my Emilia!"**

**"your Emilia?"**

**"yeah she's my OC, you only own the idea of giving her your name"**

**"fine, Jack you can have Emilia!" **


	8. Chapter 11

**_okay_,**_** readers listen up and that is an order, this is your very loveable, very handsome, very-**_

_**"jack, get to the point!" **_

_**"she is not abandoning this story, i'm going to make sure of that!**_

_**ok so where were we...oh! yeah.**_

* * *

** the very loveable handsomely perfect _captain _jack sparrow was being his normal piratey self when"**

**"jack give me back my laptop"**

**"no, persuaded me"**

**"never!"**

**"then no lap...thingy... and I write this story"**

**"jack give me back my laptop and I'll give you back your rum"**

**"deal!"**

**sorry readers!**

_**(Emilia's pov)**_

"Mitchel, I need your help" rob called from the top of the steps, coming down, I quickly through my hat back on, tucking away my hair.

"yes" I asked as he reached the bottom step.

"come take the helm, I need to speak to the captain." he told me, I walked up the steps behind him, then up to the helm as he entered the door in the middle of the two stairways leading to the helm. it was cool out and after standing there looking out onto the deep blue horizon the water became tempting, I tied a rope to helm, keeping it in place stripped out of my clothes completely and dove in.

**_(Jack's pov)_**

I was finishing off a bottle of rum as rob came bursting in. "aye sailor?" I asked him.

"Mitchel's a woman!" he told me.

"beg pardon?" I asked him surprised by the fact that he came into my cabin to spread a rumor.

"Mitchel is a woman, I was entering the crew's courters to grab a bottle of rum and I saw him or rather her. taking off _her_ hat, all this long red hair fell out; _clean_ long red hair like to the middle of her back, seems like we have a runaway aristocrat on the pearl captain!" he tells me.

"let's go talk to our little aristocrat then," I tell him, I knew that I saw those eyes somewhere before, _Emilia! _we exited my cabin, I noticed that Emilia was no longer at the helm, about half way up I noticed the pile of clothing, "go to the crews courters I will handle the girl!" I told rob. doesn't she know that it's rude to go skinny dipping off a ship with out it's captain...

* * *

_**wish me luck, oh and keep reading the story to see the trouble I have to pull Emilia out of in Tortuga~ **captain sparrow_


	9. Chapter 12

_**Emilia's POV**_

I began to wrinkle in the salt water. I climbed back up the side of the ship. I stepped on the deck and climbed back up to the helm to find my clothes but they were missing.

"what happened to that dress you were wearing before?" the captain's voice startled me, "you know, the blue one from the ball, or what about the one you were wearing when Mr. Gibbs brought you to the pub?" he questioned. I looked around quickly and noticed the captain's coat hanging off the helm, "_if you noticed that before we wouldn't have had this problem. You could have simple went below and found some more clothing" _I thought to myself. I grabbed the coat and draped it around me.

"I left both at my future husband's humble home" I mocked James. I pulled the coat tighter around me as the captain stepped out of the darkness, smirking, "what did you do with my clothes" I asked him. his smirk grew wider.

"didn't you know that it's rude to go skinny dipping off a ship with out said ship's captain." he asked. I was so mad at him I didn't think through what I was about to say,

"seriously I don't have time for games, neither did you apparently when you lied to me" I gasped and clamped my hand over my mouth. his smirk dropped, his expression grew very hurt and serious. he was face to face with me in a matter of seconds,

"when have I _ever _lied to you?!" he questioned.

"what you said when you left the party; '_love, I was supposed to be back on the ship five hours ago, the captain is most likely very mad at me.' _you _were _the bloody captain, I would've ran away with you. I loved pirates, I wouldn't have told. my father w-wouldn't of _sold me either! _if you had just told me the _truth!"_ I stepped back and ended up hitting my back against the helm. the captain grabbed my wrist, pulled me down the stairs, and into his cabin. when he turned his back to shut the door I ran into the sleeping quarters. I sat down against the wall and laid my forehead against my knees. I heard his footsteps and soon felt him sit next to me,

"what's wrong?" he asked. I sighed in response, "When do I get my coat back" he asked me.

"if you would give back my clothes, I would gladly put them on."

"dress or nothing" he told me getting up, "I prefer the second choice, personally"

"captain..." I warn.

"it's jack to you, Mrs. Clyde" he told me.

"only if you call me Emilia" I told him, "deal?" I asked. his smirk was there once again.

"I believe we have an accord" he told me, "I'm going to find that dress." he winked at me. I couldn't help but smile as _Jack _left. I fell asleep before he came back.

_**Jack's POV**_

"I found one tha- oh" I walked in and she was asleep. I picked her up and put her in my bed, then went to find Rob.

"captain!" he called as I left my cabin.

"aye, sailor" I asked.

"what happened with the girl." he questioned.

"asleep in my cabin, ran away from her abusive father." I half-lied.

"oh" Rob responded, he knew about abusive fathers, so he left matters be.

"how far?" I asked.

"a few hours" he responded.

"I'll take the helm, go get some rest" I told him, he let me take the helm then walked down the steps to the crews quarters. hours I saw the outline of Tortuga on the horizon. I awoke the crew. they bustled around, working extremely harder trying to have less work and more time in the pirate port. I noticed that they stopped and were starring at something.

"eh, Mitchel" one called, "I like the way you look now."

"that makes two of us, it's Emilia" was Emilia's reply.

"hmm, Emilia...I like it" he told her she smiled and came up the steps, then I noticed that the dress looked perfect on her, it was tight in every place that it should be. I didn't realize that I was starring in till she said,

"like what you see?" I laughed, she smiled then walked over to the railing and looked out at Tortuga, "I'm guessing that's Tortuga?" she asked.

"yep! I actually have some very important business to attend to then we're taking a little trip to Greece." I told her.

"we're?" she asked.

"You. Me. The crew. hmm, Me. You. Gibbs. You-Me." I answered.

"you said 'me' and 'you' a lot in that one little sentence." she told me. I sent a sly smile over my shoulder at her.

"did I? I didn't realize" I answered. I saw her _really_ smile for the first time since the party and I smiled back, I was glad that she wasn't still using that fake little smile that I always see. she turned her attention back to watching Tortuga and I turned my attention back to the helm as soon as I did so I felt a slight breeze and realized that Emilia had ran past me, grabbed my hat, and now was standing on the top step.

"alright you cock-headed ninnies" she did a horrible impression of me, every last one of the crew-even Gibbs-looked at her, it was silent in till she walked-ran actually- back to me. she leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I have no idea what to say" I couldn't help but laugh, the crew started to laugh as well. suddenly it dawn on her,

"shut your mouths and get back to work, weigh anchor, hoist the sails, do what ever it is you do!" she yell still doing a horrible impression of me. I leaned on the helm and watched her, she stood there with her hands on her hip and a proud look on her face as she watched the crew 'do what ever it is that they do' as she put it. I walked up and took my hat back, she smiled as if she were a child who just got caught stealing a cookie from th cookie jar. I smiled back at her.

"you are going to accompany me in Tortuga, correct?" I asked her. she nodded, " by the way, I don't sound like that" I told her


End file.
